


death proof

by ohverwhelming



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Cars, Fast Cars, Gore, Jin - Freeform, Lowercase, Murder, Yoongi - Freeform, based on a movie, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, this is my first au so bear with me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohverwhelming/pseuds/ohverwhelming
Summary: [based on death proof (2007)]jaehyun is a former body double who likes to take unsuspecting people for deadly rides in his free time. as the bodies pile up and he walks away without a scrape, he eventually meets his match.





	death proof

jungkook lazily walked out of his bedroom and put his shirt on as he passed by the glowing afternoon sun shining in through the window. after making his way into his small living room and plopping down on his couch, he quickly grabbed his green bong resting on his coffee table.

a few minutes had passed until he heard the familiar honking of his best friend taehyung’s car outside his apartment building. he quickly blew one last cloud of smoke before going over to the window, opening it, and looking down on his friends who were crossing the street.

“hang on, i gotta come up!” yelled jimin from below as he ran across the street grabbing his crotch. “i gotta take the world’s biggest fucking piss!” 

he was visiting from out of town for the weekend and the three of them planned a fun weekend at taehyung’s dad’s lake house.

but first, they were gonna go out with their boyfriends and have a good time.

“we can’t be late!” jungkook yelled back down at them.

“we won’t!” replied taehyung, smoking a cigarette and coolly walking across the street, not even caring if any cars were coming.

the two waited for jimin for what seemed like an eternity, and finally piled into taehyung’s small red car.

“so who’s holding?” jungkook asked them as soon as taehyung pulled into the street.

“if you’re not, then nobody.” responded taehyung, seemingly annoyed.

“we were kinda hoping you were,” jimin added. 

“yeah, how are you not holding?” taehyung retorted. jungkook rolled his eyes.

“jesus christ, taehyung, it is not my fucking job to supply you guys with weed every time we go out.” 

he looked up and saw taehyung’s sharp glare through the rear view mirror.

“whoa, whoa, whoa, little lady...” started taehyung. “you’re getting angry kinda quick, don’t you think? i was just teasing you!”

“i’m not angry it would just be nice if y’all didn’t always count on me all the fucking time and surprised me every once in a while with pot.”

“ok, mean girl in a high school movie, are you through having a tantrum?”

“i’m not having a tantrum.”

“yes, you are! you’ve been in the car all of two seconds and you’re already cursing at me!”

“i’m not cursing at you,” jungkook quickly butted in.

“you said. jesus. christ. taehyung.” taehyung countered, hitting the steering wheel at every word. “and before the sentence was over you threw a ‘fucking’ in there to emphasize your irritation!”

“alright, guys, c’mon don’t fight, i’ll pay for it when we get some.” jimin quickly added, trying to break up their argument.

“one,” jungkook started, “it is not about the money, it is about the pain in the ass of scoring. and two, we’re not really fighting.”

“jimin,” said taehyung, looking over at him. “have you forgotten what hanging out with jungkook is like? that wasn’t a fight. that was jungkook acting like a grumpy bitch and me calling him on it and indulging him at the same time that’s how we tolerate each other after all these years- oh, billboard!” his attention was quickly diverted to the billboard rising over the street that beared the words ‘WEEKDAY MORNINGS WITH JEON JUNGKOOK’ in big, yellow letters with a picture of jungkook laying on his stomach with a lollipop in his mouth and his feet crossed in the air. he was a popular radio dj and had billboards all throughout the city of busan. he and his friends had made a deal to yell and cheer every time they drove past one.

and they did. yelling and screaming as they drove past nervous onlookers. 

“so, what’s the plan, man?” taehyung asked jungkook after the cheering had died down. 

“margaritas and mexican food at güeros, did you call taeyong and tell him we were coming?”

“of course,” replied taehyung in a singsong-y voice. “okayyyyy is mark gonna be there?”

“you bet your ass he is, he’s gonna be there with yuta.”

“mark lee, the filmmaker, is in town,” taehyung explained to a confused jimin. “he’s got a big thing for jungkook.”

“if he had a big thing for me, he’d fucking call me as opposed to disappearing for six months, and he’d get his ass down here more often than he does, and on my BIRTHDAY give me a fucking phone call...” jungkook quickly retorted.

“oh, billboard!” announced taehyung again and they cheered again.

“yeahhhh, but you get those legs of yours around him and it’s all over,” added taehyung, continuing their conversation. 

“yeah, well when i’m redecorating his mansion that i am also living in, i’ll let you know it worked. so... margaritas and mexican food at güeros, touch base with mark and yuta, tell them about later, and make damn sure they come.... those others guys will meet up with us later at sam ryan’s. oh shit...” it was as if a lightbulb went off in jungkook’s head. “speaking of which, what happened with you and doyoung last night?” he asked jimin.

“what? n-not much, w-we just fucking met each other!” stammered jimin nervously. “i mean, if you don’t bust their balls a little bit, they’re never gonna respect you.” 

“ok we’re pretty clear on what it is you didn’t do, how about enlighten us on what is you did do?” inquired jungkook.

“nothing to write home about,” replied jimin. “we just made out on the couch for like twenty minutes.”

“dressed? half-dressed? or naked?” taehyung asked, seemingly interrogating jimin.

"dressed. i said we made out. we didn't do 'The Thing'."

jungkook laughed. "excuse me for living but what is 'The Thing'?"

"you know, it's everything but," explained jimin. 

"they call that 'The Thing'?" added taehyung.

"i call it 'The Thing'."

"do guys like 'The Thing'?"

"they like it better than no 'Thing'," declared jimin, and they all laughed.

"what else happened?" taehyung asked.

"that was it, so we made out on the couch for a bit and i say, 'okay i'm gonna go to bed now, so it's time for you to leave,' and the he starts to WHINE. 'aww, right now?' and i said 'yep, right now. let's go.' then he goes, 'wait, but what about this?' and i said 'no.' and then he said 'well, how can you say no, you don't even know what i'm gonna say.' and then i tell him, 'i already know what you're gonna say. and the answer's no.' and then he says, 'how do you even know what i'm gonna say?' and i say, "because you're gonna see let's just go to sleep together, we don't gotta do nothing. just cuddle... sleep next to each other... wake up in the morning together... no. you're gonna leave. but i'll see you tomorrow," finished jimin.

"eh, fuck doyoung," started jungkook. "i mean he's cute and all, but yuta is going to be all over him," he said to taehyung.

"yuka nakamoto? the guy who directed 'potheads'?-" but then he was cut off by taehyung.

"REMEMBER!" taehyung announced. "no hooking up tonight! you can hang out with them, you can makeout with them, but no hooking up because we are driving to jinyang lake tonight, and my dad's been pretty clear about one thing. he said, 'i am letting YOU and your FRIENDS stay at my lake house. not you and a bunch of horny boys trying to get the fuck on with my son," he explained, impersonating his father.

"your dad talks like that?" asked jimin.

"HELL YEAH!" said both taehyung and jungkook, laughing.

"so, when are the boys showing up?" jimin wondered, as if jungkook didn't just give them the rundown a few minutes ago.

"they're meeting us at sam ryan's, dummy."

"maybe they can bring some pot?" suggested jimin, trying to forget that jungkook just called him a 'dummy'.

"FUCK. THAT." yelled jungkook. "no. i don't wanna be, a, depending on their fucking ass, or b, dependent on their ass, no, if we don't score anything ourselves, we're gonna be stuck with them all fucking night."

"oh, try johnny!" taehyung said.

"best idea you've had all day," announced jungkook, pulling out his phone at the same time and calling johnny who indeed had some pot for them.

"look! there's your last billboard before gueros!" 

"oh, come on, gimme a break."

"oh, 'come on' my ass! we said everytime!"

"okay, fine," jungkook conceded, and once again they screamed and cheered as they sped down the highway past the billboard, not noticing the suspicious black car following suspiciously behind them.

after a few more bursts of cheers later, they finally arrived at gueros and piled out of taehyung's car. jungkook gave jimin the last bit of his cigarette before walking inside. jimin took a drag of the cigarette and turned around, noticing the strange black car slowly easing down the street. the driver was staring at him, and jimin kept his eyes locked on him until he eventually sped off with a loud screech, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. jimin sighed, threw the cigarette on the ground, and walked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please give kudos <3


End file.
